


Get Me

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Buck and May go shopping for some adopted sibling bonding time, and it almost ends in disaster.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Get Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegInBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/gifts).



> For the prompt: Leave a “Get Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.
> 
> I actually managed to fill the prompt with a drabble this time! XD

“Buck!” May cried out, grabbing his wrist and yanking as hard as she could. Buck let her pull him towards her, glancing around just in time to see a car go racing past, uncomfortably close to where he’d been stood moments ago.

“Holy shit, that was close.” Buck turned his gaze to May. “You saved me. Thank you.”

May looked understandably scared, so Buck pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that he was okay.

“I really don’t want to return from our shopping trip and have to tell everyone you’re in the hospital again,” She muttered into his shoulder.


End file.
